Someday
by KikiDiki
Summary: My version of what happened during Buffy and Angel's meeting.


AUTHOR: KikiDiki  
  
TITLE: Someday  
  
RATING: G  
  
DESCRIPTION: Set after "Flooded". Buffy/Angel meeting hafway between Sunnydale and LA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except Spike. He's mine!!! Muhahaha  
  
FEEDBACK: First fic so be gentle. r/r  
  
"Who's calling me? Everyone I know lives here. I'll be back."  
  
She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Buffy?" she heard him choke out.  
  
"Angel?" she whispered.  
  
"I have to see you."  
  
"I know." She hung up and began to leave.  
  
"Buffy, what is it?" Giles looked worried.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Is he in trouble?"  
  
"He knows that I'm. h-he needs to see me. I-I have to see him."  
  
"Of course, you'll leave for LA tomorrow."  
  
"No, not LA and not here. Somewhere in the middle. There's a place."  
  
"I see we should get these bills and things out of the way."  
  
"I have to go now." Buffy began walking away but turned, "Thanks for taking care of this for me."  
  
She didn't even remember getting in the car, but she was already pushing her car's speed to the max. She had to see Angel.  
  
Finally she had reached the secret spot, their secret spot. She pulled the car up along the barren highway. She walked over to the giant billboard. The picture on it was constantly changing, but she would always find it. It was there place.  
  
Buffy looked at wooden post holding it up. Forever. That's the whole point. was carved into it. She traced the words with her fingers and sighed.  
  
She came here when she needed help when she needed him and he always came just knowing she needed him, needed to see him, be with him. She had come here before the battle with Glory. She had wanted his help and love. Buffy had waited for 5 hours for him to show but he never did.  
  
Buffy hadn't heard the car approaching, but she had felt his presence. She turned around and there he was. She couldn't read his face. surprised? happy? confused? She couldn't tell.  
  
No words were exchanged. They just walked over to one another. Buffy just fell into his arms crying against his chest, and Angel held her tight. He didn't care how Buffy had come back to him, just that she was.  
  
  
  
"Oh god Angel, it's been horrible. It's so hard constantly trying to keep a happy face on so everyone.and all the money's gone and I couldn't get a loan and they all treat me weird, I try to make a joke and they look at me like I'm crazy." She rambled and vented out all her frustration.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here now. I'll take care of everything." He whispered into her ear. Her brushed the hair out of her eyes, and smiled. god I missed your eyes, your smile  
  
She began laughing as she wiped away the tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I ruined you shirt."  
  
He looked down and she was right. There was a huge wet circle in the middle of his shirt where she had been crying.  
  
"It's ok, I didn't like it that much anyway." He smiled.  
  
"Angel, why didn't you come." She turned away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I came before the Glory battle and you weren't here. Are you having some torrent love affair with Wesley and Gunn that I wasn't informed of?" She grinned at him.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I like long stories." Buffy slid her hand into his.  
  
"It involves all of the LA gang going to this demon dimension and Cordelia becoming their princess"  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's heaven like?"  
  
".?!" Buffy blinked.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just everyone else assumed I was in some hell dimension. How did you know?"  
  
Actually Buffy wasn't that surprised. Angel knew her better that anyone. He was her first and hopefully her last. He was her high school sweetheart. The one who climbed through her window at night. The one who took her to prom. The one who saved her life time and time again. He was Angel. Her angel.  
  
"Buffy, if anyone deserves to go to heaven, it's you. You've worked so hard, so long sacrificing your teenage years for them. Even the powers that be can't cheat you out of that."  
  
"Oh yeah and they're just all for fairness." Both of them cracked a smile.  
  
"Oh god, I missed you. I thought I never see you again." Angel hugged her tightly closing his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing can keep us apart. You died. You came back. I died. I came back. Besides we got forever plus eternity after we've both died at that final battle." Buffy's face brightened. "Hey! I'm finally the rational one in our relationship."  
  
Angel tensed.  
  
"What is it? Are you upset I used the word 'relationship'?"  
  
Angel looked across the horizon.  
  
"Oh."  
  
It was getting a bit lighter. They had been here hours. He looked back at her and kissed the top of her head. "If you ever need me, I'll be here. You know unless I'm in some demon dimension, and don't worry bout the money, I'll take care of it. " He grinned. Then he began walking toward his car.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned.  
  
"I need you now."  
  
They slowly began walking toward one another. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. This was her second chance. It was her chance to let him know how much she would always love him.  
  
"Buffy, I love you."  
  
It'd been so long since he'd seen Buffy since he last held her in his arms. He was walking a dangerous line, this itself to him was a moment of true happiness, but he couldn't stop. He was afraid he'd lose her again.  
  
"Angel?" She slightly pushed him away.  
  
"I know." It took every once of strength he had to restrain from kissing her.  
  
"This, this can't become anything."  
  
"I know." He sighed.  
  
"You just, you must know that I love you more than anything, right? I just, I can't get involved right now. I mean my life is already confusing and difficult and everything what with just dying, money problems, raising a fifteen year old sister- What I'm saying is that I really don't need to add more complications."  
  
"I understand, Buffy." Is that what I am to you? A complication?  
  
"I better go." Till that day when you will be the one to take me into the sun and hold me in your arms. Someday.  
  
"Yeah.give everyone my regards to everyone."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Goodbye, Buffy."  
  
Buffy walked to her car. Started the engine up and turned to Angel.  
  
"Angel, don't look at it like it's goodbye. It's more like 'see you later' or 'till we meet again'. Buffy smiled her 'Buffy' smile and drove off toward Sunnydale.  
  
He watched her drive off. Off into the sun where he couldn't go. He new he had done the right thing in leaving Buffy. He hated doing the right thing.  
  
Angel looked at the carving on the post. Forever. That's the whole point. He smiled his 'Angel' smile and drove off to Los Angeles. 


End file.
